


Um ultimo abraço

by AltenVantas



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os pensamentos de Allan após a morte de Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um ultimo abraço

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> O personagem Allan Lanius não me pertence, é propriedade do Erik Kaernk e é utilizado com a permissão dele.

Um último abraço

Como colocar em palavras esse sentimento tão confuso? Como dizer que a vida é apenas uma parte de uma existência mais e mais colorida que o corpo? Como fazer vê ver aquilo que eu sinto por você? Sei que isso é injusto. Sei que é pedir de mais. Contudo, me deixe-me ir antes que eu quebre em mil pedaços que se espalharam pelo ar com um simples sopro. Eu ainda te amo, sei que sempre vou amar. Mas, tenho que tentar mais uma vez, de novo e de novo. Até eu me livrar do que é viver por mim mesmo.  
Trevor Mc.Laren

Allan relia as palavras escritas na carta, não tinha data, não tinha nome e estava escondida em uma caixa com tão pouco coisa que o espaço vazio chamava mais atenção do que os objetos que ali estavam guardados. Havia também uma bala, uma chave e uma caixa negra de madeira tão polida que chegava a reluzir na pouca luz do quarto da Nuvem Desfeita. Ele sabia o que significava cada um desses objetos, em conversas de travesseiro ou nos passeios que ele insistia em fazer pela cidade próxima do castelo da organização. Ele não gostava de pensar, quem diria de lembrar, mas era inevitável. 

\- Por que você usa essa bala como cordão?  
Allan viu os olhos verdes ficarem mais claros, embora isso os tornasse ainda sombrios como uma nuvem passasse pelo sol tampando-o parcialmente. Você podia ver a luz ao redor, mas a incidência direta era brevemente eclipsada, deixando o mundo com um misto de luz e escuridão. Isso sempre fazia Allan lembrar que não era o único ali com capacidade agressiva ou humor tempestuoso.  
\- Foi à bala com a qual meu avô matou o seu primeiro homem, fazendo a família entra para o ramo da máfia.  
\- Por que você tem isso?  
O verde sabia que o ruivo odiava sua família tão certamente quando odiava dias de chuva. Seus dias favoritos eram os nublados, Allan achava isso extremamente narcisista. Mas, ao mesmo tempo encantador.  
\- Para me lembrar do que não me tornar. Para me lembrar de que matar é minha profissão e não quem eu sou. E para me lembrar do motivo de ter vindo ao Japão.

A bala estava fria em sua mão, fechou a e punho colocando-a em seu bolso. Não tinha a corrente que se encaixa perfeitamente no buraco perto da base e a idade estava tão avançada que a ferrugem facilmente daria tétano. Ainda não havia decido o que fazer com ela. O próximo item que chamou a sua atenção foi à chave dourada com sua ponta já desgastava pelo uso e um chaveiro roxo que tinha um formato de uma nuvem. 

\- Qual é a sua cor favorita?  
O maior viu seu amante virar o rosto em sua direção com descrença vivida em seu rosto. Trevor era um bom mentiroso e sabia muito bem esconder os seus sentimentos quando queria, atrás de um mascara de tédio e descrença. Um mal que aparentemente todas as nuvens possuíam. Mas, por algum motivo, Allan conseguia lê-lo como um livro aberto.  
\- Sabe por que eu carrego essa chave?  
A mão do mais novo apontou para a escrivaninha ao seu lado, fazendo-o virar por reflexo e instinto. A chave estava bem ao lado da caixa que continha a sua moto. Já há tinha reparado uma vez ou outro quando estavam íntimos daquela forma. Mas, só agora tinha curiosidade de saber o que era.  
\- É uma lembrança boa? Se não for, é melhor não começar.  
Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, era torto e um pouco malicioso. Era o sorriso que dava sempre que o ruivo queria fazer algum tipo de sacanagem.  
\- Essa é a chave que roubei para consegui sair da detenção e fugir da aula, era um dia de sol e eu, fui para a praia poder aproveitar o dia frio mais nublado. Sabe, naquele dia tinha tantas nuvens e nunca me senti tão em paz e tão encaixado em minha vida antes.  
\- Isso soa nostálgico.  
\- É um pouco.  
\- Você não me respondeu qual é a sua cor favorita...  
\- É roxo, como seus olhos, como esse chaveiro.

A chave foi para a pilha que iria ser jogada no incinerador. Não havia porque ficar com aquilo, na verdade, sendo muito sincero não tinha porque ficar com a munição também; contudo isso era algo que o outro usava visivelmente. Diferente da chave e por isso tinha mais importância. Pegou a caixa com certa reverencia algo que ficava estranho para alguém tão poderoso e firme como o verde. Ainda sim, aquilo era a coisa mais importante do ruivo. Sua moto. Sua princesa e filha.

\- Por que fez ela para encolher?  
A expressão de Trevor o chamava de idiota, isso era até que bastante comum quando Allan fazia alguma pergunta ou não entendi o motivo do ruivo fazer alguma. Allan não era burro, Trevor sabia disso, por isso o de olhos roxos sempre achou que fosse uma expressão natural da nuvem. Em resposta, a tempestade apenas sorria como se fosse um tubarão. Era uma espécie de ritual próprio e indefinido que faziam entorno um do outro.  
\- Essa moto é muito especial, não quero que ela seja roubada caso eu a deixe estacionada. Além de servir muito bem para parar em qualquer lugar que eu queira.

Allan abriu a caixa, a moto estava no veludo vermelho que combinava com a moto com perfeição. Como esperado só tinha a moto. Guardou-a no bolso da calça, isso sem sombra de dúvida não iria a lugar nenhum além do seu quarto. Fechou a caixa e jogou em cima da pilha que iria ir para o lixo. Levantou-se pronto para sair do quarto e avisar que estava pronto para receber o novo habitante. Estava fechando a porta, quando ouviu a janela abrindo com um estrondo e chuva caindo, com velocidade treinada, entrou novamente só para lutar com a janela para fechá-la.  
Virou-se para sair novamente quando alguma coisa prendeu na sola de seu sapato. Abaixou-se para tirá-lo, percebendo que era outra coisa que o ruivo tinha escrito com sua letra cursiva. Era uma poesia.  
Livre para poder Voar

A nuvem estava sozinha no céu azul,  
Flutuando perdida e silenciosamente,  
Lenta e constantemente sendo levada para onde não queria.  
A nuvem estava sozinha no céu azul.

Até que um dia algo mudou,  
A nuvem não era mais branca,  
Não mais era levada,  
E não estava mais sozinha.

Em seu interior pesado com gotas d’águas,  
Percebeu que tinha outra igual a ela,  
Todas cinzas e poderosas.

A nuvem não estava mais sozinha;  
Ela estava com a Tempestade.

 

Mesmo na dor, Allan não pode deixar de rir. A poesia era uma coisa tão... Primária que dava até pena, mesmo assim não pode deixar de ficar feliz com a tentativa. E colocando-a no bolso antes de sair, cruzou rapidamente o quarto saindo e quando ia fechar a porta sentiu como um vento passando por seu braço fazendo-o tremer um pouco. E por um instante apenas, pensou que esse fosse um ultimo abraço.


End file.
